House Griffon
House Griffon is a large Visigoth House located within the Town of Brill and thus a banner house of House Swift. House Griffon has become very well known for its extremely high rate of female births and for this reason many houses can tie themselves to House Griffon through the many political marriages that House Griffon brokers. As a visigoth house they are unique in their location in the north, and would normally be the brunt of attacks from other houses, but they formed a union with House Hale long ago which makes them the banking tenenant of House Hale in the region of Brill. House Griffin is also well known for their being the main source of the breeding of the Griffins that are used by the Kingdom of Lucerne. Bred from atop the peaks within the Griffin lands these breeding grounds are of the greatest importance to House Griffin and they defend them and protect them with their main strength as well as their seat in the form of Griffin's Peak castle which stands near the tallest of the peaks. House Griffon came to the Valley of Lucerne on the same convoys that brought the members of House Hale, House Dalin, and House Denali, and the four of them would form a quick bond over their shared culture, and language. As time went on they moved away from Forks during the Driving Tide and didn't go to Lucerne as House Hale did and instead went to Brill where they formed the bedrock of a plan set out by House Hale for the Visigoths to dominate the Banking done in Lucerne. During the reign of James Lovie they begin to perfect the art of breeding, and raising griffins for use by the Kingdom, and as this happened they begin to become incredibly wealthy, and alongside their already extensive banking controls they became one of the top five most wealthy houses in the entire valley of Lucerne. Lucas Grffin the Lord of House Griffin during the reign of William Lovie III. would convinse the young prince about the potential of the griffins during the Journey, and following this there was an extensive program put in place to increase the amount of Griffins that House Griffin was able to produce, and while they did it succesfully William placed them as the only house able to do it though they had to give the kingdom a specific amount of griffins every year as part of their taxes. During the Invasion of Westbridge House Griffin would fight alongside William Lovie III., and during the battle they would be responsible for landing hundreds of Griffins into the towers of the southern gate and thus effectively ending the resistence from these points and dramatically protecting the attacking force. History Early History House Griffon came to the Valley of Lucerne on the same convoys that brought the members of House Hale, House Dalin, and House Denali, and the four of them would form a quick bond over their shared culture, and language. As time went on they moved away from Forks during the Driving Tide and didn't go to Lucerne as House Hale did and instead went to Brill where they formed the bedrock of a plan set out by House Hale for the Visigoths to dominate the Banking done in Lucerne. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * † Nevyll Griffon. Died of Old Age ** † Orla Griffon (Orla Tyrell). Died of Old Age ***Lucas Griffon ****Flaurance Griffon (Flaurance Flogpool) *****Dalia Griffon *****Laera Griffon (Laera Steinmare) ******Dylan Steinmare *******Volkhad Steinmare *******Liara Steinmare *****Otto Griffon ***Tristifer Griffin **** † Aenyra Griffin (Aenyra Ordos). Died during birthing ***** Jaeson Griffin ***** Jyanna Griffin ***** † Aenyra Griffin II. Stillborn Other Noteables Category:Visigoths Category:Visigoth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Brill